


A better lock

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Ficlet.
Kudos: 2





	A better lock

"And a better lock than this." The words were foreing but something about the tone was so familar. She'd heard that protective gentle nudge at some point. Probably in a movie in one foster home or another. Itbwas distant. But she didn't hate it. Something nagged at her. 

A better lock? No. She didn't want a better one. The broken rusty piece of metal that could barely pass for scrap was better than any real lock. Because it didnt work. She couldn't remeber thr kast tine she'd tried to use it, maybe she never had. Maybe she'd tried and given up. But she didn't really want to. It felt wrong. It felt stifling. But she couldn't for the life of her think of why. Locks were meant for safety but they'd alsays bothered her. 

"Let's go home." Huh. Home. Been a lot time since there was anywhere she couls rrally call that. But his insitence that she have a lock didn't really appeal to her. 

She never locked the doors when she could help it. Maybe one day she'd find out why.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lkttle ficlet ro iron out some writers block. Will make a better version at some point if you have ideas for it.


End file.
